Let's Just Keep On Touching
by gun for a tongue
Summary: Six times she pretends and one where she finally gives up. For bellajen94


**Summary** --- Six times she pretends and one where she finally gives up.

**For **--- bellajen94

**Disclaimer --- **I don't own _Gossip Girl_.Or _Bright Eyes_.

**Let's Just Keep On Touching**

**I**

She thinks she sees something more than friendly between them but she keeps it to herself. She pretends she doesn't notice the hand on her boyfriend's thighs at dinner parties because if she let herself know, she isn't sure what'd she do.

So at the next failure of Kati's party, she looks away when she finds him leaving the bathroom. The collar of his shirt sticking up, his usual perfect hair all over the place and the worst one, his pants' buckle undone.

So she keeps pretending.

**II**

She forgives him when he skips her seventeenth birthday. His excuse is a family issue with his mother's upcoming divorce. She calls up his mother to give her condolences but his mother just laughs a little and says a polite as she can that she's not getting divorced.

She hangs up the phone so loud she's sure her housemaid is on the floor. She knows somewhere in her heart were he was last night but she won't let herself believe. Believing means admitting defeat.

So she keeps pretending.

**III**

She doesn't tell her best friend what she suspects even when the flirty blond innocently asks her what's wrong. She wants to rip every single highlight out of her bleached head for asking her but all she does is smile and say nothing. She's still in a bad mood after last night.

She can vaguely remember who threw it. All she knows is accidentally stumbling into a bedroom. The pair didn't bother to notice her and she was going to leave but she saw who it was. Her boyfriend. She should've done something but that would mean having to admit.

So she keeps pretending.

**IV**

She thinks she can't take it anymore, that this will be the end of them but she doesn't go down without a fight. So she decides tonight will be the night she loses her virginity. Her barley there skirt and strong perfume tempt him just enough.

As she finds herself reaching a high she's never excepted. She hears him. He whispers a name that she doesn't want to hear. She lets him find pleasure with whatever he's dreaming as she makes love to a lie because she knows better.

So she keeps pretending.

**V**

She can't not look at them together now especially when they're alone. She knows now it all makes sense. She finally notices the hands that wonders a little too low at poker games when all she can see is a hand disappearing.

She looks away and distracts herself with mindless chatter about the new fashion show this week and Posh Spice's bad acting skills. She quickly averts her eyes when she notices her boyfriend's eyes getting cloudy with hints of lust because she just can't not love him.

So she keeps pretending.

**VI**

She tells her boyfriend to hang out with her tonight. And the next, and the next. She doesn't let his eyes wander when they're at parties nor let him leave her. If he won't stop, then she'll force him too.

Even with all the events and stuff she makes the two of them do, she notices another's eyes on them. She wants to fight back and scream that he's her's, always has and always will but she knows better than that.

So she keeps pretending.

**VII**

Today is the last day and she promises herself that she won't let this go on forever. She tells him that she knows, after days of practicing it sounds odd actually telling him. He say's he's sorry and like always, she takes him back.

When she sees stumbles on them having sex, she turns her back and cries for what seems to be lifetimes. She lets her heart break for the first time because she knows she's lost Nate to Chuck Bass. As the pair continues to make love in the other room, she dies inside.

So she finally stops pretending.

Blair Waldorf gives up for the first time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Surprise!** It's slash. I'm really sorry if you don't like slash and thought it was like a Blair/Nate/Serena fic. I just didn't want to give away the surprise yet.

Sorry?

Hope you like it bellajen94 (by the way, I love your nickname. It's so fun to say.) You wanted Nate/Chuck and Blair/Chuck but I felt it would make more sense if Nate got seduced by Chuck. You know? **This is my first slash, so sorry if it sucks.**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
